Garble and Sweetie Belle: Forever
by badboylover24
Summary: A songfic parody of the song/scene Forever from Shrek the Musical. Sweetie Belle follows the Mane Six to save Spike from Garble (Dragon Quest) only to run into the red teenage dragon himself. I own nopony in the fic, and I don't own the song.


**Garble and Sweetie Belle Forever**

**Summary: **A songfic/one-shot of Sweetie Belle and Garble (the red teenage dragon from _Dragon Quest_). I have made Sweetie Belle thirteen and Garble fifteen because I'm unsure about their ages. Anyway, in this one-shot songfic, Garble has kidnapped Spike to get him to rejoin his gang, and the Ponies go to save him. If you think I should make this a full fanfic, please review and tell me what you think. The characters belong to Lauren Faust and Lego; and the song belongs to Shrek the Musical (although I changed it a little). A parody of that scene from Shrek the Musical.

Sweetie Belle whimpered as she looked around the large chamber that she got herself lost in. Oh, why did she have to go and get herself separated from the girls? Why did she even follow them in the first place instead of listening to Rarity and staying at the Boutique? Oh, that's right…because she's worried about the young dragon as much as her sister is!

What happened is a few days ago, this red teenage dragon whom Spike called Garble swooped into Ponyville and grabbed the lavender dragon as he was heading for the Carousel Boutique to visit and help Rarity. Twilight fears that he and his gang must be planning to "convince" Spike to rejoin them and become a dragon. They then set off to find and get him back. Rarity told Sweetie Belle to stay at the Boutique where it's safe, but the little filly didn't listen and followed them. When they reached these ancient ruins on the other side of the Everfree Forest, Sweetie Belle then left the girls so that she can find Spike on her own. But that only resulted in her getting lost in some sort of giant chamber.

"Oh, where are you, Spike?" she asked herself.

"He'sss not here, that'sss for sure." Sweetie Belle jumped with a yelp and turned before screaming again. Standing before her was a couple of snake-like creatures with arms and legs. She then looked around to find herself surround by more of those snake creatures.

"Who-who are you-you guys?!" she asked through a squeal.

"We're Ssserpentine from Ninjago," answered a green cobra-like one with four yellow eyes (Spitta).

"And can ya keep it down?" hissed a gray-and-orange constrictor one (Snike). "You _don't _wanna wake him up; he getsss really cranky."

"Who?" the little filly whimpered.

"That red dragon dude Garble," answered a blue-and-white cobra one with spirals in his red eyes (Mezmo). "He'sss keeping usss around to help him keep a little dragon he picked up a few daysss ago from essscaping." Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide with shock.

"Spike's here?" she cried, jumping to her hooves and facing the Serpentine firmly. "Where is he? Tell me where you're keeping him _now_!" A red rattler one with two heads (Fangdam) slapped his hand over her muzzle.

"We told you to keep it down!" he hissed, one head at a time. "He'sss asssleep…and you _don't _wanna wake him up! We ssstick around becaussse…he holdsss our five leadersss prisssoner. He and hisss gang captured usss when our top leader Pythor…we thought he wasss dead…freed usss all from our prissson underground. We ssserved that dragon gang ssso they won't eat our leadersss…or _usss_. We want to essscape…but we don't know where Pythor and the othersss are being held." Sweetie Belle would have asked for more information had they not heard a low rumbling.

"Oh, no! He'sss awake!" whimpered another Serpentine (Slithraa). "Now you've done it!" Now the little filly was really scared.

"I'm outta here!" she cried, pulling away from Fangdam.

"That'sss what they thought," the Serpentine replied as they backed away.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!" she whimpered, running around to find a possible place to hide or escape.

"That'sss what they think." She then stopped when she saw the tall red teenage dragon Garble standing before her, looking rather peeved.

"DRAGON!" she screamed with fear.

"That'sss what they sssaid." A few of the Serpentine then got out and played some instruments as some other Serpentine started dancing for Garble's musical.

**Garble: **Another day inside my keep

I get no rest; I get no sleep

'Cuz as soon as I count my sheep

Ya come around

"Well," Sweetie Belle whimpered as she made her way to a possible exit, "I can come back later if it's a bad time." She yelped when he slammed his tail between her and the exit before continuing his song.

**Garble: **I draw the shades; I lock the doors

Still you come for who's not yours

Like a hound dog on all fours

Ya sniff around and around and around

The little Cutie Mark Crusader backed away as the dragon then came closer to her with annoyance in his yellow eyes.

**Garble: **Spike's gonna stay

Spike's gonna stay

Spike's gonna stay

Forever

"But he can't," Sweetie Belle protested a little firmly. "Forever's too long a time."

**Garble: **Forever

"And, uh," she added nervously, "he's an important appointment with the Princess." Garble, however, wasn't buying it.

**Garble: **Another Pony, another name (**Serpentine:** 'Nother name)

But all in all, you're all the same (**Serpentine: **All the same)

Silly moth, ya want flame

That you fly around

"Hey, not so close!" Sweetie Belle yelled as she ducked and ran to put some distance between her and Garble. "Watch the tail, will you?" Despite her attempts, she knows there's no escaping the dragon.

**Garble: **Desire calls you from his beach (**Serpentine: **From his beach)

Sweet little Spike, cute as a peach (**Serpentine: **As a peach)

He'll still be out of reach

While I'm around and around and around

She then let out a yelp as he flew up to her, being a bit too close for her own taste.

**Garble: **Spike's gonna stay

Spike's gonna stay

Spike's gonna stay

Forever

"You got some serious boundary issues, you know that?" the little filly snapped at Garble. He growled as he brought his muzzle closer to her face.

**Garble: **Forever

"Seriously!" she yelled, pushing him away by the nose with her hooves before running up to the Serpentine at the side. "Back off, buster!"

**Garble: **Ya think I want this job?

I'm a stinkin' babysitter

No gal asks me to rescue her

So yeah, I'm pretty bitter

I'm no Prince Charmin'; no knight, baby

No one ever, ever, ever, ever wants me

Hearing this pain in his heart, Sweetie Belle started to feel bad for Garble not having a special somepony of his own. That almost left her as he started to chase her around, making her think that the least he could do was change his attitude.

**Garble: **(**Serpentine: **Oh, ya made him mad) Oh, rescue you

(**Serpentine: **Oh, you're gonna die) C'mon, let me rescue you, baby

(**Serpentine: **Oh, don't even try to come) Oh, no-ooh, don't come

Round and around (**Serpentine: **Round)

And around and around (**Serpentine: **Round)

And around and around (**Serpentine: **Round)

And around and around (**Serpentine: **Round)

"Wait a second!" Sweetie Belle yelled as it was slowly coming to her. "HOLD ON!" Everyone stopped when she cried out, even Garble.

"Can you at _least _let me say something?" she then said firmly to the dragon. "First off, I'm not even a Pegasus Soldier; I'm a _Unicorn_! And if you haven't noticed it by now, get your eyes checked. Second, Spike isn't really my type. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Garble asked her with a look into her bright green eyes.

**Sweetie Belle: **I want a big, strong boy

I want a big, strong boy (Back me out, boys)

**Serpentine: **She wants a big, strong boy

She wants a big, strong boy

Garble became surprised but fascinated by this cute little Pony. All she wants in her life is a big and strong guy…like him. He even felt his heart flutter as she placed her front hoof on his chest. Could she be the girl he's looking for?

**Sweetie Belle: **And as for you, I think you're bluffing

Stomping around with that huffing and puffing

If you want love, then stop your hating

**Serpentine: **Unchain your heart

**Sweetie Belle: **She's out there waiting

It's official…Sweetie Belle's the one…_his _Sweetie Belle…Even her singing enchanted him to the point of inescapable romance.

**Serpentine: **She wants a big, strong boy

She wants a big, strong boy

"Well," Sweetie Belle said, now all friendly to the now lovestruck Garble. "I hope our little talk has taught you something. Now I think I'll be on my way if you—OH!" She was cut off when the red dragon wrapped his tail around her and purred seductively. It was then that she noticed him looking at her rather strangely.

"What's wrong?" she asked before placing a front on her face "Do I have something on my face?"

**Garble: **I'm no Prince Charmin', yet she wants me

"Wh-wh-what?" she asked with shock as he chuckled lovingly.

_She's just so cute with that look on her face_, he thought to himself.

**Garble: **I'm no knight, but she wants me

"Wait a second," she protested. "I—" She was cut off again he started to nuzzle her with his muzzle.

**Garble: **No one ever, ever, ever, ever wanted me

Okay, _now _she's scared! Her charm has made Garble fall hard for her.

**Garble: **So you're gonna stay

You're gonna stay

You're gonna stay

Forever

"I didn't mean me specifically!" Sweetie Belle protested, ducking out of his grip before he could kiss her. He then flew after her with a sly smile on his face.

**Garble: **I'm gonna love you forever

"RAAARIIITY!" she cried before he caught her with his tail around her waist and lifted her up from the ground.

**Garble: **Baby, you're gonna stay

Forever more

And I'm gonna love

Ow, you

"I should've stayed at the Boutique like Rarity said!" she cried as her new "beau" carried her away to another part of the ruins. The Serpentine then watched after them.

"Oh, man," whimpered a Serpentine (Snappa). "That little Pony'sss parentsss isss _not _gonna be happy about thisss…"


End file.
